Where The Light Goes (Your Lie In April Fanfiction)
by romanadiana.castillo
Summary: Five years had already passed since Kaori died. Arima Kousei is now a successful pianist who studies music and plays piano in the United States along with his piano mentor, Seto Hiroko and father, Arima Takahiko. In the midst of his success in Entertainment Industry, he falls ill and diagnosed with a scary disease- Cancer. Will he be able to step out of it?
1. Prologue

A/n: I hope you like this new fanfiction of mine and yes, there will be a lot of OCs. I hope you like it! Most OCs are employees of the hospital.

Disclaimer: Your Lie In April isn't mine. Only my original characters are mine. Thank you!

*This fanfiction is also in Wattpad. Follow me in my account @rdcastillo24.

Tsubaki X Kousei. :)

Three years later after Kaori passed away...

"Do you really have to go, Kousei?" cried Tsubaki Sawabe inside the airport. "Can't you stay here in Japan?"

Kousei smiled at her. "I will return and visit you. I'm invited to study in the United States in one of their prestigious schools out there. My dad and Seto Hiroko pushed me to go. Don't worry. I won't look at other girls out there."

Kousei hugged and kissed her. He boarded the plane with Seto Hiroko and his father after a few minutes.

In his first days in US and in Juilliard, his teachers already knew that the young prodigy from Japan will shake the whole world. In a very young age, he showed a talent that is very rare to be seen. He had a lot of fans and friends, too in the school where he studied in Japan. In just a few months, the eyes and ears of the American Society became fond of him.

He became a rising star in a very young age after just months in Juilliard School of Music, Major in Piano, Kousei's chosen college degree.

At the age of seventeen years old, he played his piano with famous American Conductors and Orchestra. He was once bullied being an Asian but he didn't mind them, instead, he decided to grow more. Step by step, little by little, he is becoming the boy his mother would want him to be. He is going to become a professional pianist.

Seto Hiroko and Takahiko were happy for his success. At the same time, she brought her family in the US and made her own tutorial school three months later and also, she became a professor in Juilliard.

Most of all, her daughter, Seto Koharu is slowly looking like her. She does have beautiful, brown eyes. Most of all, since she lived more in US than in Japan, she knew more English language than Japanese. She's also becoming very much accustomed in playing the piano whenever Kousei visit her and play his piano in their home.

He grew mature and happy. His eyes were still full of color despite the times when he remembers Kaori and dreams about her. Whenever he remembers Kaori, he opens up his laptop and calls Tsubaki through Skype.

Tsubaki also had a huge change through the years after Kaori's death. She had become more feminine and sophisticated. She had a long brown hair, too. She still plays baseball, though.

Two years later after Kousei have left Japan, their relationship became stronger and tighter than ever even if they don't see each other often since both of them are busy with their college lives.

If Kousei had a scholarship in Juilliard, Tsubaki had a scholarship in one of the Sports Colleges in Japan. Most of all, Tsubaki became one of the youngest members of the Japanese team. She also became a successful athlete in her own right. Watari was with her at that time and they seemed to be celebrating someone's birthday.

Kousei smiled weakly in front of the computer. His eyes were a bit puffy and stressed out. "How are you?"

"You look tired, Kousei," Watari spoke up.

"I'm fine. I just had weird headaches these past few days while practicing piano with the Orchestra," Kousei told them. "I also fear that my PTSD is coming back... though... I know it isn't since I can still hear my piano."

"Why don't you go to a doctor, Kousei? It might turn serious if you don't go," Watari spoke up to him.

Kousei just chuckled. "I have a lot of appointments that I don't have time to go."

Tsubaki looked at him straight at the computer. In Japan, it's morning while in the US, the stars are out. "What time is it there?"

"Nine o'clock in the evening," he replied.

"Go to sleep. I know you're living a luxurious life now in US and sleeps in a gorgeous bed. Your eyes are obviously saying you want to sleep. Happy Birthday, Kousei!" she told him.

Kousei nodded and smiled after her girlfriend greeted him, "Alright. Good night from here."

Both of them soon closed the video chat. He turned off his computer and stood up from the chair where he is when in his surprise, he felt too dizzy and he had another round of painful head aches. His father saw him walking unsteadily to go to his bed and so, he helped him lay down his bed. He took off Kousei's glasses and shoes. He turned on the lamps, covered him with his blankets and turned off the lights.

"You shouldn't stress yourself that much. You may be very successful now but you shouldn't push yourself too much," Takahiko told his son.

Kousei opened his eyes and asked his father, "What do you think mom would say if she's still with us, dad?"

"She'll say the same thing. She's stricter than me, though," he told him. "I'm sure she'll make you stop and rest if you're like this."

He closed his eyes and rested after he drank pain relievers.

The next day, he woke up feeling nauseous and he kept on vomiting. He does have a serious head ache which shocked his own father. After he vomited, his father cleaned him up and helped him change his clothes. "I'll be cancelling all your appointments today. What you need to do today is to go to a doctor."

Kousei struggled to walk out of their condominium and said to his father, "They're all too important, dad! I can't just cancel all of them!"

"Do you think you can perform in that condition?" his father asked him.

Kousei took his glasses on him when he noticed that he's having trouble seeing but it didn't help at all. More so, it made him feel more horrible that after a few minutes, he fainted on their carpet and began having seizures which worried his father so much. He had some serious wounds on his face after he broke his glasses while he's having seizures.

Takahiko quickly called 911. "I need a doctor right now! My son's having serious seizures right now!"

The rescue team came around five minutes after the seizures stopped.

Kousei began breathing heavily. He held on his father's shirt tightly and opened his eyes after he felt that there were other people taking him on the stretcher. He was given a breathing mask and an IV fluid quickly. He is given first aids, too. His father joined them as they bring Kousei inside the ambulance. It only took an hour for them to get him in the nearest hospital. He's still asleep when his doctors came around to check him up.

"We'll be running some check ups after he wakes up," Doctor Nicole informed them. "You know how to speak in English, right?"

Doctor Nicole is a beautiful woman with white-blonde hair. She has a striking blue eyes, too.

"Yes," Takahiko replied. "We're Japanese but we can talk in English."

"Is this his first time you saw him have seizures, sir?" Doctor Nicole told him.

"Yes, this is my first time to see him having seizures," he answered her with a strained and worried tone.

"Where is he studying?" she asked him.

"Juilliard School," he answered her back.

She wrote it all up. "He's a musician, then?"

"Yes. My son is a pianist," he replied to her.

"I'll return back with a team of doctors and we'll make sure that he is diagnosed right," she told him. "Thank you for your cooperation."

He went back to his sleeping son and held his son's left hand. He's wishing that his son isn't that too sick and he's just too tired.

A/n: Vote and Comment, okay? Thank you!!!


	2. Chapter One: Arrival

**A/n: This book is also available in Wattpad. I hope you like my fanfiction! Thank you! **

**Disclaimer: Your Lie In April isn't mine. Only my original characters are my own! Thank you so much! :)** :)

* * *

"Dad, where am I?" Kousei asked after he opened his eyes that night.

Takahiko stepped closer to his son. "You're in the hospital, Kousei. You were admitted here early in the morning after you had seizures."

Kousei began crying painfully.He hates hospitals after he'd seen two people close to him who died in the hospital."Why should I be here, dad? I don't want to be here!"

At the time he felt that there is a needle of the IV fluid at the back of his right hand, he took it off and tried to leave his room even if he's feeling so horrible. He wasn't able to go away, though as he collapsed on the floor. "I need a nurse out here!" Takahiko screamed out while Kousei was weeping so much on the floor. "I need help!"

The nurses stationed near them immediately helped him get his son back on his bed to get him to rest. As soon as they got there, the nurses placed the needle of his IV fluid back on him after they laid him on his hospital bed.

"Son, calm down. Your doctors still doesn't exactly know what you are sick with but you need to stay here. Understood?" Takahiko scolded him after Kousei laid on the bed.

He looked away from his father since he is still filled with too much disappointment."You know what I would want. I want to go back home. I don't want to be here."

* * *

The next day, Seto Hiroko and his husband came to visit him while his doctors were busy diagnosing him. They were the ones who looked after him for a while since his father needed to get some important things in their home to bring in the hospital.

Kousei was having his CT Scans at that time.After he was done, he's quickly sent back to his room in the hospital where he immediately felt he wanted to lay back down on his bed. He had already accepted that his stay in the hospital's very important when he had another round of painful seizures three days after he was admitted in the hospital.

His doctors quickly gave him anti- seizure medicine to stop his seizures that night. The CT Scan did find a tumor on his head but the doctors couldn't exactly know how large it is and so, the next day, when he felt a bit better, he had his MRI and other tests.After a few minutes, his doctor, Nicole, came with her team while Kousei was given medicines to relieve him from his muscle pains.

"Hi," she smiled at Kousei. "Mr. Kousei Arima, I am Dr. Nicole Janice. You can keep calling me Dr. Nicole."

Kousei can't even look at her. "Hi."

"Can you tell me what you had felt for a few days?" she asked him. "Anything you have felt? How were you these past few days?"

Kousei was about to answer her when Takahiko just arrived as well that time. He didn't want him to hear it since he knew that his father would be angry but since it was about his health, he had no choice but to say it. "I've been fainting at school. I don't know how many times already," he answered her. "I never bothered going to the hospital to get checked up since I always feel okay after I wake up. It's all before I go to the piano tutorials, lunch and before my practice with the conductor who teaches me how to play piano along with the Orchestra."

"Son, why didn't you tell me?" Takahiko asked him. "You should have told me!"

"I became a huge star and so, I never really thought of telling you about my fainting spells," Kousei answered him. "I experienced many migraines, dad! I'm sorry."

After Dr. Nicole had written all of the symptoms he had experienced, he thanked Takahiko and gave them privacy.

* * *

When they all went back to the laboratory to look at the CT Scans, she sighed pitifully after she saw that he did have a five-centimeter tumor in his cerebellum that makes his weird head aches, arm weakness, leg weakness, changes in hearing and vision come up after a week of tests.

She also learned that Kousei had already went to many optometrists after she asked him again that day. She learned that he had consulted too many of them to correct his vision changes secretly, but none had helped him. He wasn't able to hide what's going on with him when he fainted on their carpet on the floor where he broke a very thick eyeglass.

His nurses will always find him asking to give him more pain relievers when he can't even sleep because of how horrible he feels. His head was giving him too much pain when he tries to go to sleep.

Luckily, Seto Hiroko and his father had always been with him in those painful times. It had also been out in the public that he's being treated in Manhattan Medical Center. Since there's no definitive disease yet, the reporters who go at his hospital always get home without any information yet. Most of all, the doctors do follow medical secrecy law by heart.

That Friday, Kousei was wide awake when Doctor Nicole went inside his room. He gave him a calming medicine before he tells her anything since she found out that he's alone. She also found him playing a toy piano in which Seto Hiroko gave to him to relieve his separation anxiety from his piano.

"Heard you're a very famous pianist in your country. You became more famous and successful when you were invited to study in Juilliard School," she told him. "How are you?"

He stopped pressing the keys and looked at his doctor. "I'm a bit fine, doctor."

"Why do you hate hospitals, though?" she asked. "Want to share it with me?"

"That's personal," he replied back. "More on, what I want to know is why you're here, doctor?"

"We already finished all of the tests and diagnosed what makes you sick," she told him. "Should I wait for your father?"

Since he's given a calming medicine, it prevented him from showing any violent, emotional response that usually happens to him when he talks to his father.

"You can just tell me, doctor," he told her. "Thank you for everything that you have done for me for this past few days."

"You have a brain tumor. We believe that the tumor developed as you grow, it also grew until it gave your eye problem worse. You had a slight hearing loss, muscle weakness, difficulty walking, head aches and seizures. You also faint a lot," she reported to him. "We heard from your father that you had a history of not hearing your own playing before and you only believed that it's all a cause of your old PTSD."

Kousei began crying after he sat up on his bed to look at her more. "What happens now?"

"You would need to take a surgery. More specifically, a biopsy. It'll be better if I say them in front of your father. For now, we'll be administering more pain relievers and other medicines to give to you," she told him. "I'm sure you would need them to help you sleep."

* * *

"He does have a brain tumor?" Takahiko was so surprised when he was shown his son's MRI and CT Scans inside Doctor Nicole's office. "Are you sure, doctor?"

"Yes we do, sir. We have to make you sign the consent before we are allowed to get your son sent at the OR for a surgical biopsy," Doctor Fred Hernandez, a Latin American told him. He's an oncologist. "Unfortunately, your son's suffering from that huge mass of tissue that's formed by an accumulation of abnormal cells."

Doctor Nicole is also there. "It's needed since we have to know if it's benign or malignant."

Takahiko quickly took the consent paper and signed it up. "Just make sure that my son will be able to keep playing his piano. I don't want him getting worse. He does have a very bright future. I don't want that sickness to ruin him more."

After that, the two doctors took back the Consent Paper and sent it the Hospital's Administration. The Admins quickly gave a thumbs up. The Manhattan Medical Center sent a fellow Japanese to the Arima Family to make sure that Kousei would trust his neurosurgeon.

Doctor Fuji Daisuke was the one assigned to do his surgery. He talked to them in their own language even if there were American nurses and physicians inside his room, too, so that Kousei would feel at home. He needed to do it so that Kousei would understand his condition better. After they talked about what can happen to Kousei after the surgery, he explained to them that his father is positive he wanted his son to take it and the patient would also want to do it.

The tumor in Kousei's brain is luckily far from the language center or even risk losing his ability to play the piano but unluckily, the one thing they are looking at is at the lower part of his brain. He had explained to them that for them to learn what kind of tumor that's stuck on Kousei's brain, they need to do a biopsy. His father and Kousei understood him.

"Thank you for everything, doctor," Takahiko told him. "I want my son to feel better, soon."

"Sir, this is only the beginning of a long journey," he told him. "Your son would still have to drink pills."

The same day, Kousei was prepped to go at the Operating Room to have the surgeons do their job.

* * *

A/n: Too... Too hard to make!!! I promise you, this story would really test my writing skills. I hope I will be able to make a good medical story this time around. I just realized Research is a god in making stories like this if you're not a doctor.

Thank you for reminding me that I really have to research on it.

* * *

Technical Terms:

**Oncologist**\- a medical practitioner qualified to diagnose and treat tumors.

**Neurosurgeon**\- is a medical specialist who treats diseases and conditions affecting the nervous system, which includes the brain, the spine and spinal cord, and the peripheral nerves. Neurosurgeons provide non-operative and surgical treatment to patients of all ages

**Neurologist**\- treats disorders that affect the brain, spinal cord, and nerves.

**_*Manhattan Medical Center _**is a fictional hospital that is only real in my imagination.


	3. Chapter Two: Admitted

Disclaimer: Your Lie In April/Shigatsu Wa Kimi No Uso isn't mine and any of its characters. The only thing mine were my original characters.

A/n: I hope you like my fanfiction and you enjoy it! Please review if you have time. Thank you so much!

* * *

A day after Kousei had his surgery, his neurologist, Doctor Nicole came back to look at his patient along with his oncologist. He lost some of his hair due to the surgery he just had and so, he wanted to wear a beanie on his head. His father gave it to him after he woke up. His eyes were a bit empty and his head's been giving him so much pain.

"Good morning, sir," Nicole told Takahiko.

"Why are you here? Can't my son go yet?" he asked the two of them. "You already removed the tumor, right?"

"The tumor we took off from his head is malignant which means we are positive that your son does have cancer," Fred informed him. "Your son is very sick, sir."

Takahiko went frozen. At that moment, he held his son's hand which became sweaty.

"We already finished most of his tests and we can now begin treatments for your son," Dr. Nicole informed him. "The surgery we gave him was one of our procedures to discover if his tumor is cancerous, sir. It would still need to be removed again, though."

"Before that, your neurosurgeon told me to tell you that you may experience pain while walking after he removed some parts of the tumor. He only took a sample of the tumor. He's looking through if he can take it all off with another surgery," Dr. Fred informed Kousei. "We promise we'd keep helping you cope up."

"He does have brain cancer, sir," Dr. Nicole informed Takahiko. "He's nineteen years old. We need to quickly give your son radiation therapy and chemotherapy before the cancer cells spread out more in his body."

"Luckily, it was diagnosed early," Dr. Fred told him. "Even so, we are still in the process of grading it."

"He would need quick medications and some more tests for us to learn if he is still really in the early grade level of his cancer,"Doctor Nicole informed Arima Takahiko. "We'll be beginning the treatment with radiation therapy first."

A few seconds later, all three of them became aware that Kousei began gripping his father's shirt. His hands trembled in fear after he heard that he does have cancer. Takahiko looked at his son who's struggling to stay strong on his bed and so, he asked them to leave for a while. They understood and so, left him for a while to talk to his son. Kousei began to cry harder. "Dad, it's not true, right? I can't have cancer! My career is just starting! Japan is looking at me, too. Dad! I can't have cancer!"

His father quickly hugged him as he allow him to cry on his chest. "I'll get a second opinion. Don't worry. I'll do my best to confirm if they truly diagnosed you right. For now, go to sleep."

As he felt his father's comforting touch at his back, he went back to sleep afterwards. He doesn't want to be too sick at all.

* * *

The next day, he found out that he couldn't even hold his chopsticks right which depressed him too much. He left his rice and miso which was brought by Seto Hiroko, uneaten on his table. He forced his hands to hold the tempura and just eat it. After that, he went back to sleep and covered himself up with the blue blanket of his bed. He knows that at that same day, treatment on his cancer would start to be given to him.

He was also warned by his oncologist, physicians and neurologist that chemo does have a lot of side effects and he should be ready in all of the treatments that will be given to him. He understood them all even it actually hurts him. Most of all, he is afraid to do it.

That same day, Takahiko went at Doctor Nicole's office to ask her for the scans. He wanted to have another doctor to look at those scans, after all. He can't still accept that his son's diagnosed with cancer.

"What can I help you?" she asked him.

Takahiko walked closer to him. "Can I borrow my son's MRI and CT Scan? I also would want to borrow my son's PET Scan."

Doctor Nicole felt confused. "Why would you need them?"

"I want to have a second opinion,"he answered her. "I don't want to accept yet that my son is suffering from cancer."

Doctor Nicole smiled and so, she nodded. "If that's what you want then, it's fine. I can refer you to another neurologist here in Upper East Side Manhattan."

"Thank you, doctor," he replied.

A few seconds later, three large envelopes were given to him and he was referred to go to a neurologist in New York Cancer Center.

"Sir, I know you're upset and all but sometimes we just need to accept things. The chemotherapy and radiation therapy begins today," she told him. "I hope you do help him cope up with the changes in his life and cooperate on the treatment we need to give him."

Takahiko looked at her. "Thank you for treating my son but I hope you don't say things you actually don't know."

Nicole felt a bit hurt by his words. "Do you know why I pursued neurology?"

Takahiko stopped in his tracks. "Why did you choose it?"

"It's all because I lost a female Japanese friend before when she died due to cancer. She did have a tumor in her brain, too. She's a pianist while I'm studying my first years as a medical student in Tokyo University."

"What's the name of the female Japanese friend you are talking about? Can I know?"

"Her name's Kihara Saki."

"Are you sure that's her name?"

"Does it ring any bell?"

"That's my wife you're talking about."

"I... I didn't know. I'm sorry. More than that, thank you for telling me."

* * *

"Never knew that my Japanese female friend kept a secret out of me after so many years that we didn't see each other. She just told me she had a terminal brain cancer. I was about to get my specialization at that time," Dr. Nicole spoke up. "Her death brought me to choose Neurology."

"What will you do now? You're looking through your friend's son," Fred asked her. "I'm sure you'd want to save him since you weren't there when your best friend was suffering in Japan."

"I'll keep treating him while her son is here," she spoke up.

To their surprise, Fred's phone beeped. He and Nicole are being called to go to Room 327, Kousei's room. He's having trouble breathing. "Let's go?"

* * *

Seto Hiroko was relieved when Kousei began breathing properly after he was given medicines as he slept soundly again after a while.

"Doctor, he's not responding well to chemo. After he had his first pills, he already began showing strange reactions. He kept on vomiting and complaining about stomach aches," she told her. "When I heard that he fought with his father before he was brought here, I was surprised. Kousei's not like that."

"Behavioral changes is one of the symptoms of Brain Cancer," Fred explained while he's giving him another medicine in his IV tube. It's also a part of his chemotherapy. "He would be given a lot of pills, medicines and another surgery. We only did biopsy him, you see."

After a while, Doctor Nicole went inside.

"How is he?" she asked her. "Is there something we have to be concerned?"

"There's not that much, yet. He's just sleeping after he had his radiation therapy today," Seto Hiroko told them. "He's very tired."

* * *

"Kaori," murmured Kousei in his sleep. "Kaori."

Seto Hiroko immediately went beside him and held his hand. Kousei seemed to be dreaming about Miyazono Kaori.

After a while, tears left his unconscious eyes.His eyes opened.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kousei asked him. "I'm fine. You don't need to pity me, yet."

Hiroko dried her own tears. "How are you feeling?"

"Bad. I feel like a rock. Can't I really go home?" he asked her. "I hate staying for so long here."

"You can't go yet since you're still very sick," Seto Hiroko told him. "They gave you the first round of chemotherapy and radiation today but tomorrow, you would need to have a surgery again. I already signed the consent papers. You will have to go and get the surgery. They explained to me that they would need to get the tumor out or it'll make more trouble for you. Doctor Fuji Daisuke explained to me in depth about your sickness. You want to hear it?"

"No," Kousei immediately interjected. "I don't think I need to know."

After that, he asked her to help him sit comfortably in his bed. It's also been days that he had been wearing hospital clothes.

"Promise me that you will fight it, okay?" Seto Hiroko told her. "Be brave, Kousei."

Kousei understood her.

He can't cry.

He wonders why he can't even cry.

More so, he's actually more afraid than sad. His fear is obvious on how his two hands shake on his bed.

"Will I be able to survive?" he asked her. "What will happen to me after the surgery?"

"You will still need to keep up with the recovery and most of all, you will still need to have radiation therapy and chemotherapy. I already told Juilliard School that you're too sick and you can't keep up with your studies that much yet," she told her while tears were falling down her eyes. "They know your condition already and they wish for your quick recovery."

At that time, the emotions that were kept inside of him began to blow up already as he also began to cry already. "Will I die like mom? I don't want to leave, dad. I'm the only one left. If I die, he won't have anyone already."

"You won't die, okay?" she told him. "Trust me. You will not die."

* * *

A/n: Hope you liked this! This fanfiction is also available in . Check my account: @rdcastillo24. Thank you!

* * *

Technical Terms:

*A positron emission tomography (PET) scan is an imaging test that allows your doctor to check for diseases in your body. The scan uses a special dye that has radioactive tracers. These tracers are injected into a vein in your arm. Your organs and tissues then absorb the tracer.

*A computed tomography (CT) scan uses X-rays to make detailed pictures of parts of your body and the structures inside your body. During the test, you will lie on a table that is attached to the CT scanner. The CT scanner is a large doughnut-shapedmachine.

*A magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) scan is a common procedure used by hospitals around the world. MRI uses a strong magnetic field and radio waves to create detailed images of the organs and tissues within the body.

*The Juilliard School located in the Lincoln Center for the Performing Arts on the Upper West Side of Manhattan, New York City, is a performing arts conservatory established in 1905. It is informally referred to as Juilliard.


	4. Chapter Three: Tears and Sacrifices

Disclaimer: Your Lie In April/Shigatsu Wa Kimi No Uso isn't mine. Only my original characters are mine. Thank you! :)

Arima Takahiko breathed deeply while he is in the waiting room. Dr. Nicole told him that she called the neurologist in New York Cancer Center to check Kousei's medical scans and she had already made an appointment for him. He doesn't have anything to worry about. After a few minutes, a young man around his 40's went closer to him.

"Are you Mr. Takahiko Arima?" he asked him. "Dr. Nicole told me that her patient's father would want to have my opinion."

"Yes. I am Takahiko Arima," he replied. "Are you the doctor that Dr. Nicole wanted me to talk to?"

"I'm Dr. Mikheil Brown. I've already been a neurologist for twenty-two years. I'm forty-seven years old. Doctor Nicole's my student in Harvard Medical School. If she was wrong in diagnosing your son, I'll talk to her," he promised him. "So, can we go now in my office?"

After a while, they went inside his office at the Neurology Ward. He quickly gave him all of the scans for Dr. Brown to look and observe. He pasted it on a board and stared at all of them for over ten minutes. "How old is your son and how is he, now?"

"He's nineteen years old. He's a rising star among his age group. He studies music in Juilliard School. When they said my son does have cancer, my son cried like a baby," he replied. "I had never seen him cry like that for the past five years. He had also become workaholic and he plays his piano for hours until he faints."

"What are the other things you observed from him?" he asked. "Any strange thing you were able to see occurring to your son?"

"I don't know that much but every morning, he had been vomiting. He takes stomach pain relievers and after that, he goes to school. It was also a huge shock to me that he secretly went to optometrists to get glasses and check why he's having trouble seeing. Most of all, I wonder why the school never reported to me that he had been fainting most of the time. He also began getting easily irritated this past few months," he informed him. "He was sent in Manhattan Medical Center after I saw him having seizures. That's the only time I knew everything that had happened to him for this past few months after he became a second year college student."

He sat back down where Takahiko is waiting after he finished looking at all of the scans. "Sir, it will be better for your son if he moves here. Manhattan Medical Center is a good hospital but they don't specialize in treating cancer. It's still a good luck that Doctor Nicole was there and diagnosed your son correctly. Looking over all of your son's brain scans, I'm glad that I have taught my student well."

Takahiko couldn't even believe it. "Are you saying my son truly have cancer? He's not a child nor too old! H-how? How could this happen to my son?"

Dr. Brown stood up and held his shoulder. "I'll ask the Manhattan Medical Center to move him here. I've heard that they had already began the radiation and chemotherapy. You must not worry. Cancer this days can be treated. I also heard from her that he will be having another surgery and they attempt to get all of the tumor out. Dr. Fuji Daisuke is a great neurosurgeon. Trust him, sir. He would help your son get back on his feet."

"When will Manhattan Medical Center transfer him here?" he asked him.

"He will be moved a day after his surgery. He will be observed again and I'll check whether the cancer cells spread out in his other organs. Do rest easy. We'll help him recover," he told him.

That night, he returned to the hospital with a heavy heart. At the same time, he was surprised to see his son sleeping with a beanie on his head.

"What happened to him?" he asked Seto Hiroko.

"He received surgery a few hours ago," answered Seto Hiroko. "They shaved Kousei's hair."

"How's the surgery, Seto?" Takahiko asked.

"Apparently, they told me that they can't take all of the tumor out or it'll be fatal for him," she told him. "What happened to you? He told me that you left to go to another doctor to get a second opinion."

"My son needs to learn to accept that he has cancer. He really does have cancer," cried Takahiko as he walk closer to him. "After tomorrow, he will be sent in New York Cancer Center. His friends need to know what's wrong with him especially Tsubaki. Help them arrive here in the USA."

Seto Hiroko was so surprised. "I understand. Tsubaki will be a huge addition to help Kousei accept the truth."

A day after Kousei was observed by the team of Manhattan Medical Center, Dr. Nicole, Dr. Fred, and Dr. Fuji said goodbye to Arima Takahiko while his son was being carried inside the ambulance.

Arima Kousei was deeply asleep at that time and he was already allowed to be transferred after they found out that at least, the wounds on his head were healed. Even so, they all know that Kousei would still need intensive observation. He still have a tumor on his head.They couldn't take it out safely or they might damage more of his brain nerves.

"Thank you for all the work you've done for him," he said to her.

They did shake their hands. A few minutes after the staff of the ambulance is finished with their jobs and done attaching the clip of the heart monitor and gave IV fluids to Kousei, they already called his father if he would come with them.When he nodded, he quickly jumped in and sat. They closed the doors and after a while, they already left.

Kousei woke up inside the ambulance while they are on their way to the New York Cancer Center. His eyes were too blurry but he can observe that there were strangers around him and he's not inside his room at Manhattan Medical Center but inside an ambulance. He did his best to find his father but since he doesn't have his glasses and he couldn't move on his stretcher, he just whimpered in pain. "Otou-san... otou-san."

His father heard his whimpers and so, Takahiko held his hand.

"I'm here, Kousei," he told him. "What's wrong?"

"My head's aching," his son cried out. "It hurts so bad, dad."

His eyes began to water while he also hold his father's hand tightly. Since he complained of a headache, he was quickly given a pain reliever in his IV tube. After a while, he went back asleep.

They arrived in New York Cancer Center after an hour. He was quickly brought at the third floor of New York Cancer Center where Neurology Ward's located. Kousei wasn't aware of everything that was happening to him since he just kept on sleeping all the way in the Neurology Ward.A few more minutes later, he was finally at his designated room.Arima Takahiko was actually surprised on what he observed that day while the hospital staff do their different jobs after his son was placed in the VIP Ward.

There were two doctors who quickly examined him and checked his vital signs while the nurses replace his IV bag and give him a new bag of fluids. A clip was also attached on his finger after a hi-tech heart rate monitor was opened beside him.

Dr. Brown truly accommodated Kousei's arrival in the hospital as he was placed in the VIP Ward of the Neurology Department. His room looked very spacious unlike his room in Manhattan Medical Center. He did have all the best medical machines, intravenous bags and a very comfortable bed. The walls were glass walls but to give the patient privacy, there were blue vertical blinds. There's also a blue, three-cushion couch made of durable plastic near the entrance and exit of his room. Also, there's a small refrigerator beside his bed. There's also a huge bathroom attached on his hospital room for his private use. He had also noticed that the doors of the hospital move automatically. He smiled after seeing it all and felt happy that he was moved in a hospital that could really give everything that Kousei would need to recover. He actually feels like his new hospital room was like a luxurious condominium room.

After a while, the leader of the medical team that analyzed and examined Kousei approached him. "I assume you know how to speak English, sir?" Dr. Lincoln Gareth asked Takahiko. He's a middle-aged man around his thirty's. He's been a doctor for a decade already. He does have green eyes and brown hair.

"Yes," he replied to him. "My son and I know how to speak in English even if we are Japanese."

"Come with me, sir. I heard the situation from Dr. Brown. I'm Dr. Lincoln Gareth, a American-British. I'm thirty-five years old. I'm the neurologist that the New York Cancer Center Administration assigned to look after your son. Dr. Brown is a neuro-oncologist and a world-renowned man who specializes in treating Brain Cancer. He had told me that he would be guiding us in curing your son," he informed him. "Rest easy, sir. Your son is very lucky to have a doctor like him to get himself interested in his case."

Suddenly, another doctor went closer to them. "Rather than showing off everything that Dr. Brown achieved, why don't you go and step away now? The patient needs total rest."

After that, she bowed at Takahiko. "I'm Dr. Joan Fujihito. I'm a Japanese that grew up here in US. I'm still a resident doctor. I'm with his team, sir."

The other nurses quickly left Kousei's room while Dr. Lee and Dr. Gareth stayed behind to talk to him. They closed Kousei's curtain for a while and walked a bit further from him.

"He seemed to be in a stable condition, sir," Dr. Gareth told him. "He doesn't have any fever at all and when I looked through the files and reports that the Manhattan Medical Center passed to us, he seemed to be responding to chemo and radiation."

"He told me inside the ambulance that he's still having head aches," he told him. "What does it still make his head, ache?"

"He'll be closely monitored. He would have CT Scans again, sir. There are still things we need to observe. Most especially, we need to know how much his brain adapted to the surgeries that was performed on him in Manhattan Medical Center. We need to know if he had metastasis or in quick terms, if his cancer cell spread out in other parts of his body," he explained to him. "They also told me that he can still move his hands due to it that he's still using his two hands to play a toy piano. Tell him to keep doing it. It's helping him to exercise his two hands."

Takahiko thanked them afterwards. He ran down his right hand on his son's right arm as tears fall on him. "You'll survive this, son. I'll get you off from here and we'll go home like you want to after everything that is currently happening to you."

A/n: I hope you like my story! Don't forget to vote and comment!

Technical Terms:

Neuro-oncology- A physician trained to diagnose and treat patients with brain tumors and other types of tumors of the nervous system. From neuro- oncology and sometimes written with a hyphen as neuro-oncologist.

Metastasis- The development of secondary malignant growths at a distance from a primary site of cancer.

*New York Cancer Center is only real in my imagination.

Radiation therapy uses high-energy radiation to shrink tumors and kill cancer cells (1). X-rays, gamma rays, and charged particles are types of radiation used for cancer treatment


	5. Chapter Four: Is There Hope?

**A/n: I hope you like my fanfiction! Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: Your Lie In April/Shigatsu Wa Kimi No Uso isn't mine. Only my own characters are mine. Thank you!**

**（）**

* * *

"Dad," Kousei croaked out. "Where am I?"

His father immediately went closer to him and sat on his bed. "You're in New York Cancer Center. This was where I got the second opinion. Sadly, they confirmed the diagnosis in Manhattan Medical Center."

He stared at his father weakly after he knew that he really did have cancer that made him really sad. "Will I have radiation therapy again?" he asked his father as he broke in tears.

"No. Not yet. They'll be getting more brain scans tomorrow. What they want from you now is for you to get more sleep and rest," Takahiko informed him.

Kousei cried harder on his bed again. "I've been like this for weeks now. Can't I really go home? I want to go to school again, dad."

Takahiko cried, too. "You know that you can't go home, yet."

Kousei sat and hugged him tightly. He just kept on crying so hard due to fear and most of all, Takahiko observed that Kousei's depressed that made him worry for his son more.

* * *

The next day, Dr. Brown, Dr. Gareth and Dr. Lee finally introduced themselves to Kousei. He's on his wheelchair and he's being brought to the room where he'll be having his scans again.

Even without Takahiko's report that Kousei seemed depressed, they could see it through his eyes. He had only been diagnosed that he had cancer for a week and he already looked very sad.

Slowly, the nurse brought him and laid him down on the CT Scan's table. They talked to him for a while and after that, they slowly entered him in. While they are scanning his brain again, Takahiko felt his nerves calm down when he saw Seto Hiroko and her husband again at the waiting room at the ground floor of New York Cancer Center. Her husband, Seto Hirohito is an average man and he had become a Japanese Language Teacher in USA after they migrated.

"How's your son?" he asked him.

"I'm fine," he looked down. "My son seemed luckier than my wife."

That sure made Seto Hiroko ask him, "How can you say he's luckier?"

"My wife hadn't been checked by expert doctors. She died on the operating table. We're divorced but I took upon myself to take care of him. I'm lucky enough that he's not angry with me. I'm glad we went here in United States. Looking at his doctors and the facility, I could say that by a margin, he does have a chance to survive," he told them.

Both of them smiled and were relieved.

"Where is he now?" Hirohito asked him.

"He's having CT Scans today," he told them.

* * *

"Dad!" called Kousei as he roll down his wheelchair as he approach them after he was done with the scans. "Aunt? Uncle? Why are you here?"

"Seems like you're getting better," Hirohito told him after Kousei had already joined them.

"They still said that I still have a lot of chemotherapy pills to take," he informed them. "Even so, they told me that I might survive my cancer. The tumor that was left on me is very small already. Chemotherapy and Radiation Therapy can be the ones to help it disappear completely in my head."

Seto Hiroko grinned. "I'm glad to hear you say them. You look great today."

He seemed happy, too. "I hope I can be better soon. They said that it should be the side effects of chemotherapy and radiation that I should look out for and not actually my brain tumor as it is already removed."

Dr. Brown approached them and looked at Kousei. He patted Kousei on the shoulder. "Manhattan Medical Center seemed to have progressed through the years. Dr. Fuji is truly one hell of a neurosurgeon. If you have questions, just ask me."

"His tumor won't return right?" Seto Hiroko asked him.

He smiled. "We are all doing our best to prevent it from going back and affecting other parts of his brain."

He began moving Kousei's wheelchair after he noticed that his patient seemed nauseous and fatigued. He took note of that on his mind. All of them followed him and after a while, the two Setos were shocked to learn that he's in a VIP Ward of the Neurology Department.

"I took his background and learned that he's the pianist I'm hearing about," he informed them. "Due to it, I knew I have to convince our administration to put him there. Most of all, I know that you're not just a simple business man."

* * *

A few seconds later, they finally entered Kousei's room.He carried him and laid him on his bed. For now, he doesn't need a nasal cannula since he can still breathe easily. What he only does have for now are IV fluids. "For now, the CT Scan is enough to see how he is. Doctor Gareth and Dr. Lee are checking now if his cancer cells spread out in other parts of his body. There's a huge chance he will survive after he's treated if there will be no other complication."

"Thank you, doctor," Takahiko told him.

"Like I said, I did a background check. I was shocked by what I learned. Before I leave, I want to ask you not as a doctor but as a friend, you should tell your father about what's wrong with your son," he told him. "I got to go. I hope t see your father, soon."

Seto Hiroko looked at Takahiko. "What are you not telling us, Takahiko?"

Takahiko sat down on the couch after Dr. Brown left. "I wonder if they were friends."

"What do you mean?" Hirohito asked him.

"Saki. I met her at the hospital. She's already sick when we met. Guess who's her doctor?" he asked them. "You'd definitely be surprised."

Seto was truly surprised. "Your father is a doctor?"

"Turns out I decided to stay as a business man but still in line with medicine. I'm a licensed pharmacist," he told them.

"Do you still practice pharmacy?" Hirohito asked.

"I do in Japan. I've been in rounds in many places that I can't even meet my family. Saki divorced me since she thought I was neglecting my duty as a father. After our divorce, I heard she became cruel to Kousei until she passed away," he told them. "At that time, my father wasn't her doctor already."

"It could mean that Dr. Brown knows your father," Seto Hiroko told him.

"That's absurd. My father doesn't know English," he told them. "How would they even know each other, anyway?"

"What if he can, now?" Hirohito asked him.

After that, he finally decided to open his phone and inform his father. Just like what Hirohito told him, his father already knows the English Language even for a bit. Most of all, he told him that his son does have cancer which alerted his father. That time too, Seto Hiroko called his friends from Juilliard about his condition and most of all, to Tsubaki and Watari. His friends, Catherine and Nathaniel quickly went at the hospital to visit Kousei. Catherine is a beautiful woman who has straight, black hair, blue eyes and red lips while Nathaniel is a British boy who does have a very blonde hair that almost looks yellow, and he has green eyes. He's 5'11''. Both of them were wearing their standard Julliard school uniform when they came to where he is.

Kousei is luckily not feeling so horrible upon the time they visited and most of all, he has regrown a bit of his hair. The doctors haven't yet given him any pills for chemotherapy but he's had two radiation therapy every week after they deemed him ready. Everyday, he spends most of the time sleeping on his bed. He had also began vomiting for the past few weeks but that day, he just feels fatigued. Seto Hiroko quickly approached Kousei who's sleeping sideways on his bed.

"You have visitors," she told him.

Kousei just whimpered and didn't even move. "Hiroko-san."

"Um, ma'am, if he's not feeling okay, it's fine. We just want to know how he is already," Catherine told her. "He'd been absent for three weeks already and our teachers were really worried for him. They gave us today so we can check our friend's condition."

"I'm really sorry about this. You can sit with me," she lead them on the couch.

After they sat on the couch, the three of them noticed that Kousei heard them talking. He opened his eyes and laid on his bed facing them.

Seto went closer to him and helped him sit on his bed. "Are you alright?"

Kousei nodded. "How did they know?"

"Your father wanted them to know," she informed him. "He's helping your friends from Japan to get here, too."

"I'm far from dying, yet," he told them.

"Ohhh. So you're confident that you'll be fine, soon?" she said to him with a smile. "Good for you."

"I want to sit on the couch," he told her. "Can I?"

At that moment, Seto held him and his IV stand. His two friends from Julliard also went closer to him. Just like what his old neurosurgeon said to him, he had already felt some effects of the tumor removal as his leg seemed to give him trouble walking. He can still walk but he became slower than before.He was able to sit down and smile at his friends.

"Thank you for the visit," he said to them.

After that, Seto gave him water as she noticed that walking made him quickly exhausted.

"How are you now, Kousei?" Catherine asked him.

"It's surprising that you'll get cancer. Your mentor, Maestro Alessandro Giussepe broke in tears when our other teachers already told him why you weren't showing up for days for your tutorial session," Nathaniel informed him. "He might visit today, too. He's just worried he might stress you out."

Kousei looked down and nodded. "I was admitted in a different hospital before I got here. The tumor I had was taken off in Manhattan Medical Center. They weren't able to take it all off though, in fear that it might damage me more."

"Kousei, I hope you get better," Catherine told him.

"Thanks," cried Kousei.

* * *

They chatted for a bit longer and most of all, told him things that he missed while he's still in his hospital room. After a while, both of them became aware that Kousei seemed so tired. Nathaniel carried him back and guided him walk back to his bed. Kousei tried walking by himself but due to fatigue, he was forced to depend on his friends. Catherine held his IV stand for him. When they had already carried him back on his bed and he's sound asleep again, Nathaniel noticed something strange to him. He took his right hand over Kousei's forehead. He felt heat over it and so, while Seto Hiroko and his father were away, both of them knew that they're the ones who're in charge of taking care of him.

Kousei began to gasp for air and held his bed railing.His body hurts so much that time and he can't seem to breathe like he wanted.

"Catherine, go call a nurse or a doctor! Quick! Something is wrong with him!" shouted Nathaniel. "He needs urgent help!"

Catherine ran and shouted, "Anyone? Anyone? I need a doctor in here!"

Luckily, Dr. Gareth was just about to get inside his room. When he got inside his room, he already saw that his patient is having it hard to breathe and so, he called for the other doctors and nurses to run inside his room. When all of the important people are already inside, a nurse asked them to go outside his room in which they followed.They closed the blinds and they did all their best to help Kousei breathe again without feeling so much pain on his chest.A few minutes later, Kousei finally went well after he was given treatment. Dr. Gareth went outside and he was quickly met by Kousei's two friends from Juilliard.

"What happened to him, sir?" Nathaniel asked

He looked at their clothes. "I assume you're his friends from Juilliard?"

"Yes, sir. What happened to him?" Nathaniel asked.

"Tell his ward and his father that he had seizures again. I can't tell you more than that," he told them. "His father should be the first to know about the things I'll say. Do you know where they are?"

* * *

A/n: I hope you like it! Please review if you liked my fanfiction! Thank you so much!


	6. Chapter Five: Visits

**Disclaimer: Your Lie In April/ Shigatsu Wa Kimi No Uso isn't mine. Only the original characters I wrote here are mine. Thank you!**

**A/n: I really took a lot of research in this fanfiction and I spent so much energy editing and thinking what I will do for this e book. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**｡‿｡** ｡‿｡

* * *

Arima Kousei can't stop himself from moving uncontrollably. He doesn't even understand what was going on with him. What he only knows was that he was in so much pain. He kept on gasping air while his hands and feet kept on twitching while his bubbly saliva kept on getting out of his mouth. Tears fall on his eyes until he felt people hold him down on the bed.

"Have you given him his anti-seizure medicine already?" asked Dr. Lee to Dr. Gareth.

Gareth was just done injecting it to him. "Yes. The medicine should work soon. How is he?"

Arima Kousei slowly stopped moving on his bed and his eyes drooped down.

"He stopped moving already," Nurse Patricia told them. "He's already asleep."

"He was in so much pain and he still is," Dr. Lee informed them. "Shouldn't we give him medicines for his pain?"

"You can't give anything to him directly yet. Give him some along with Chemotherapy IVs. It should start already," he told her.

"Yes, sir," she said as she watch him go out.

...

A few minutes later, his two friends went inside to look out for him. They saw him sleeping deeply again after the medical staff helped him stop his seizures.

They left his room when Seto Hiroko came to clean Kousei's face. "Thanks for looking out for him."

"He's our friend, ma'am," Catherine told her. "It should be us who should say 'thank you' since even if he's still very sick, you let us see him."

"Kousei needs you," she cried out. "Please, pray for his recovery."

"We will, ma'am," Nathaniel replied to her. "We'll pray for him."

...

An hour later, his father, Arima Takahiko went inside his room.He touched Kousei's face when he found him awake.

"Son, are you alright now?"

Kousei held his father's hand. "I want to go back home."

Takahiko wasn't shocked that his son said it to him again."You know you can't. You're still very sick."

"I hate what I'm feeling, father," he told him as he cough harder and his throat began to feel sour and warm.

His father held him more after seeing him so pale, fragile, nauseous and uncomfortable.

"Tell me, what's wrong?" he asked him. "Answer me."

"Bucket, dad," he told him. "I need it."

Takahiko quickly gave it to him. He watched Kousei vomit acid. He also noticed that Kousei began being unable to eat anything. He told his doctors about it but what they only said was that it's a normal side effect. After he vomited, he laid down his bed feeling so dizzy after his father gave him water to hydrate him. His father took off his glasses afterwards.

...

A month after Kousei was diagnosed with cancer, Tsubaki and Watari finally arrived in New York City. Both of them went straight to where Kousei is admitted. When they came around, Kousei's having a medical testing on his brain again. They can't enter his room yet until the procedure is finished. After a while, they were met by Kousei's father.

"Sir, is it really true that he has cancer?" Tsubaki asked.

Takahiko looked down. "It is true."

"Sir, what are they doing to my best friend inside?" asked Watari.

Catherine and Nathaniel came too, with Kousei's mentor, Maestro Alessandro. The three of them just watched outside his room while Kousei's having medical testing. They were taking blood samples from him and most of all, they were checking the condition of his heart. A few minutes later, Doctor Gareth finished. He went outside and looked for Takahiko. Takahiko came around and joined him.

"Let's get inside," Doctor Gareth said specifically only to Kousei's father.

* * *

When they are finally inside, Dr. Gareth told him, "Sir, we would need to take some more tests again in the morning. Can you tell us anything he feels?"

"He's too fatigued, nauseous, dizzy and he seemed to forget a lot of things," he reported to him. "I was actually surprised when he asked me where his mother is but eventually, after he slept, he went back to normal."

"Thank you, sir," he said.

...

Dr. Gareth took the blood sample in their laboratory and checked it quickly under a microscope. While he's looking at it, he learned that Kousei had too many white blood cells than red blood cells.

"He's having very high blood pressure and it seems like he's having infection, too."

"Then, you know what to do," Dr. Brown told him. "Stop the chemotherapy and give him medicines for his blood infection and high blood pressure."

He agreed. "Alright."

...

Dr. Gareth obeyed and ordered Dr. Lee to give him antibiotics for a while to fight off the infection that affected Kousei's blood. Dr. Lee followed and with a nurse, they gave Kousei everything he needed for a while to get better.

"Dad."

Unluckily, his father isn't inside his room at that time while his doctor and nurses give him medicine. Only Seto Hiroko came after him. "What's wrong?"

"Where is dad?" he asked her.

Seto quickly answered him, "He's just outside. He took some coffee."

Dr. Lee smiled and looked at Seto Hiroko. "Everything will be fine, ma'am."

She left them afterwards.

"Seto-san," cried Kousei.

"What's wrong Kousei?" she asked him.

"It's been a month that I'm like this. Will I be able to get out of here, soon?" he cried. "I miss playing my piano. My real piano."

"Kousei, everything will be fine, soon. Just believe that you'll soon be okay," Seto Hiroko reminded him. "You're just tired. Go back to sleep."

Suddenly, he forced himself to stand up and walk. Of course, Seto Hiroko tried to stop him.

"Where are you going, Kousei?" she asked him.

"I just want to get out of here!" cried Kousei.

He still kept walking until he found himself feeling dizzy and fainted on Hiroko's arms. She pushed the emergency button immediately at the right side of his bed to call on his doctors. After that, his doctors arrived and carried Kousei back on his bed. That's when they found out that he had been feeling too fatigued.When he woke up on his bed before his doctors go, he asked them, "I'll die right? I'll die earlier than my mother. I don't want to die."

Dr. Lee answered him, "No. You won't die, Arima."

"But why does my body hurt so much?" cried Kousei.

Doctor Gareth went beside him. "You feel pain?"

"Yes," he told him. He took a pain reliever on his pocket and struck it on Kousei's IV line.After a while, he felt better. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

"What happened to him? He's not like that before. He's never stubborn. Now he is," Seto Hiroko asked Dr. Gareth.

"The pressure of the Chemotherapy and Radiation therapy might be getting into him. He would need to keep on sleeping and most of all, he tore himself up with his IV line. We already put back his IV back into him and the needle of his blood bag," Dr. Gareth answered him. "We already did something to his wounds. Don't worry, he will be fine soon."

Seto Hiroko looked back at Kousei who's sleeping deeply. "I think he is depressed. Should we get a psychologist for him?"

"I can recommend you a good psychologist who do help cancer patients adapt on their new life. I'll also tell Dr. Brown about this," he answered her.

...

The next day, Takahiko found himself arguing with his own son about his mental health.

"I don't need anyone to talk to me! I don't need a psychologist!" Kousei shouted. "I can still think. I'm not depressed!"

"Son, you need a psychologist! You are depressed! Your cancer depresses you! Don't lie to yourself. I know you are depressed!" his father shouted.

"Yes! I'm sick! I am sick! I have cancer! I had always given you trouble on your life! Both you and mom! Mom gave me post traumatic stress disorder! I was so young at that time and I don't understand what's happening with her! She manipulated me and you're no where when my life is like that!" screamed Kousei as his tears fall. "I don't need a psychologist to check me!"

Takahiko gave deep breaths. "You don't know what you're saying right now. You really need a psychologist. Maybe more than that!"

"Dad, I just want to leave the hospital!" he cried out. "It's been a month that I'm stuck in here!"

"If we go home, there will be no doctor who can save you if you do get seizures again," Takahiko reminded him. I can't risk your life just to satisfy your desire to return to your piano. You need to learn to wait, son."

Kousei folded his legs and cried like a baby. He hate himself for having brain cancer.More so, he hate it that his father is right about him. Dr. Brown went at his room that afternoon to talk to his father again. He explained that they'll stick with chemotherapy first before they begin radiation therapy again. They had also already chosen the psychologist who would be assigned to help Kousei cope up with his disease.Takahiko understood and thanked him.

...

Tsubaki and Watari came in the hospital at night where they found Kousei taking two chemotherapy pills. Both of them went inside before Kousei lie down on his bed again. He was really surprised to see them. "Am I really seeing the both of you here?"

Tsubaki laughed and hugged her boyfriend, "I'm really here. Your dad helped us visit you."

"How are you, Kousei?" Watari smiled.

Kousei stared at his childhood friends. "I was feeling horrible this morning. My father also talked to me about getting a psychologist. I'm fine for now. I don't know later."

He looked at his father who had just entered his room again. He had brought his dinner. He went closer to the trio. "You look really cool to be together."

Takahiko organized the attached table on Kousei's bed and put it closer to him. He took the miso, rice and fish on the table. Lastly, he took out the steel chopsticks out. Kousei tried to hold it himself but his hands were shaking.

"You know you can't eat by yourself now," his father said to him. "I'll give you what you need. Try and depend on me."

He looked at his two friends. He felt a bit ashamed but Tsubaki held his hand and smiled. "You're sick. That's understandable." He nodded and of course, he felt his spirit calm down after seeing that she is supporting him.

He did rely on his father as he eat his food. He drank the miso slowly. He finished and after a while, his father noticed that Kousei doesn't want to eat a lot of rice and fish as he already felt full. He hasn't even touched the fish that much yet and he only ate a piece of it. "Kousei, you need to eat more."

He didn't listen. He fell asleep on his bed and covered himself with a blanket. His father sighed and understood. He had just taken two chemotherapy pills at that time. He lied at the nurse again that he ate his food already. He cleaned Kousei's table and smiled."Thank you for coming today even if my son's acting like this."

Both of them stared at Kousei. "How long will he be here, sir?"

"As long as he still feels horrible. The doctors won't release him yet but they also said to me that he'll soon be an outpatient soon," he replied to them.

"I hope he recovers, sir," Tsubaki said.

"I hope he stops thinking he can't be treated," he told them.


	7. Chapter Six: Bleak Days

**Disclaimer: Your Lie In April isn't mine. Only the original characters of this story are mine. Thank you! **

* * *

Arima Kousei woke up on his bed feeling too tired. He still found himself inside his hospital room with all the machines and tubes connected on him. His tears fell down his eyes when he remembered Miyazono Kaori, his first love. He laid on his bed sideways. He held on a pillow and cried. He hated being sick and hooked up with too many machines.

Suddenly, he felt nauseous. He decided to stand up and go to the bathroom inside his room as no one was there to assist him. As he got up, he held on his IV stand and walked but his legs were shaking. He rolled his IV stand carefully but he wasn't able to reach the bathroom since his legs were aching so badly.

He decided to take the bucket on his own under his bed to vomit but at the same time, it was just in time when his father entered his room where he found him vomiting.

There was no food again that he vomited.

It was just acid.

His father quickly went closer to him. "You alright now?"

Kousei nodded. He let his father hold his shoulder. He sat on his bed and laid back down slowly on his bed after he had water. "I really think I need a psychologist, dad. I don't want to feel this way, anymore but I have to learn to accept it."

His father held him tight as he knows that he doesn't have anything to tell him. What he just need is to be comforted.

* * *

For the past four months, Kousei's life circulated on taking his chemotherapy pills, radiation therapy and most of all, sleeping for too long inside his room. He had visitors for a few days until his doctors found out that his immune system dropped down again. He was isolated for a while to keep him safe from any germs and viruses.

He had already began feeling so unusually tired and irritated for being exposed to many chemicals and radiation. He lost his hair three months after he was admitted in the hospital, too. It was also the time when Tsubaki and Watari returned in Japan already.

Kousei doesn't want her to go as she helped him a lot to cope up with his disease but because they are both athletes and scholars in Japan, he knew he had no choice but to let them go. He can't let them suffer at the same time he's suffering. He's happy that his two closest friends had met each other when they chose to visit him in the US. His four friends were able to bond with each other after they met and he's grateful for it.

* * *

His father became really troubled when his son's mind had fogged a week after his closest friends left the hospital. He doesn't know what's happening around him which worried his father so much. Kousei's awake but he became unresponsive.

He was just breathing like a living doll lying on a hospital bed.

Arima Takahiko cried out to him while he stare at his son's empty eyes. "I know you're in too much pain right now. Son, you're very important to me."

Seto Hiroko was also there, praying that his child would respond to them again. She's definitely hurt too by what's happening to Kousei. "Why can't he respond to us, Takahiko? What are all they doing? Kousei's getting worse!"

"His doctors said to me that it was a side effect of all the strong medication he's in," he told her. "Kousei's in a catatonic state right now."

* * *

Weeks later, Kousei woke up aware of his surroundings again. He began stuttering and he can't move his own legs which made him cry bitterly and afraid of the future. His arms were also very shaky. His father had to wear a mask and a white uniform to be allowed inside the isolation room. At the time his white blood cells had returned to its normal number and there's no danger that he might be easily infected by any germs outside the isolation room, his doctors checked him again and ran some tests that day. They were pretty much happy that he had already woken up.

He was discharged a week later from the hospital after five months of intensive radiation and chemotherapy since the tests began showing that he's recovering already. He began speaking straight again after a week he got out of the hospital but he still can't walk. He was able to play his piano again days later, too. While playing Love's Sorrow on his piano, it reminded him of his suffering inside the hospital.

He would still be taking a few pills every week to prevent his cancer cells from growing and spreading in the other parts of his body. He remembered how lucky he was that he had met Dr. Florence Jane. She is a beautiful woman with green eyes and blonde hair. Without her, he couldn't have survived his illness during the time the chemotherapy is too harsh on him.

Every now and then, even if he got out of the hospital, his psychologist would come and visit him. He stopped playing his piano after a while when he felt tired. He rolled his wheelchair near his bed and he tried to feel his legs. When he did feel it, he tried to stand up, held on a wall and walked slowly until he's able to reach his bed.

After a while, his father came inside his room. "How are you?"

"I still feel sick, dad," he told him. "I'm still taking pills, right?"

"Yes. It's to prevent your tumor from metastasis. We can't let your cancer metastasize," he told his son. "You still have a few cancer cells, Kousei. It will disappear if you just keep up and you don't miss drinking your pills. Your doctors sent you home so that your healthy cells could recover."

"When will I be able to go back to school?" he asked his father.

"You must know that your school dropped a lot of things for you because you are sick. They don't want to force you anymore in doing things that will stress you out," his father reminded him. "Maestro Alessandro's happy to know that you are discharged but it will take time for recovery, Kousei."

Kousei laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. He does miss Tsubaki.

* * *

The next day, he heard two people talking inside his room.

"He's still sick. He just got out of the hospital," Takahiko told his father, Dr. Arima Sui. "I still wonder why Kousei's still too fatigued."

"Radiation therapy side effects should disappear a week from now," Dr. Arima Sui said to his son. "Even so, it looks like it's not yet disappearing."

Kousei felt that someone was checking his temperature when a hand touched his wrists. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the people in front of him. He touched his head and since he's ashamed of being bald due to the treatment he had, he quickly grabbed his beanie and wore it after seeing that his father does have a visitor which made the two adults laugh.

"It's fine, Kousei," his grandfather told him. "I can understand that you're ashamed of what you have right now but I am also a doctor like Dr. Brown. He called me and said that you are already released from the hospital. Most of all, I am your grandfather. Do you remember me?"

Kousei shook his head. "This is my first time to see you."

Takahiko looked disappointed. "He'd only seen you as a three year old. After that, I didn't know you left to study medicine here in USA and went back in Japan to practice medicine."

"I'm a neuro- oncologist. I know what you had gone through," he told Kousei. "It's actually good that you didn't suffer from other severe side effects after treatment."

"You're my grandpa?" he asked him weakly.

His father smiled. "Yes. He is your grandpa."

"Your son needs to go back in the hospital," Dr. Arima Sui told him.

"Wait, why?" he asked him.

"He's got a very high fever," he told him.

Takahiko quickly went closer to his son again. He looked at the thermometer his father used and he's definitely surprised to see that his son does have 39C. "Dad, what's wrong with my son?"

"He could be having another infection or something more. Your son needs immediate health care. Call an ambulance," he told him. "Kousei's having fever."

"I don't want to go back there," Kousei whimpered. "Nurses kept on poking me with needles."

"It might just be a simple infection, son. We'll have to go back in the hospital," Takahiko assured his son. "It's for your well being after all."

Kousei nodded and so, his father helped him walk to his wheelchair.

"I'll bring him in the hospital myself," Takahiko told his father.

"What your son needs is an ambulance," Sui reminded him.

Suddenly, they heard Kousei tell them, "I'm fine with my dad bringing me back in the hospital than an ambulance."

"Okay. I'm coming with you," Sui told them.

* * *

A few hours later, Kousei found himself back in the hospital again. He's surprised to see himself back in the hospital but he understood. Ever since he had cancer, he knows that he'll be in and out of the hospital just like a familiar violinist he adored.

Meanwhile, Takahiko's just looking at him from a transparent glass wall while Dr. Brown is at his left side.

"How are his blood tests and other tests, doctor?" he asked him. "Is he alright?"

"He still have cancer, sir. Your son's having another high fever. We'll be keeping him in here and will be kept monitored in a regular room at the VIP Ward in the Neurology Ward upstairs," he told him. "His cancer cells aren't aggressive anymore but if we stop giving him his medicines and scheduled radiation therapy, he won't last a day. Your son's cancer luckily didn't metastasize."

"Thank you, doctor," he looked back inside and asked, "Can I get inside?"

He smiled and agreed. "Just wear the right clothes."

* * *

A few seconds later, he is already inside Kousei's room. He seemed very much uncomfortable seeing his father wearing a facemask but he knew that it's a normal procedure since his nurses and doctors do the same thing.

"Where is grandpa?" asked Kousei. "I want to see him."

"Father wanted to check on your progress himself. He's also a doctor like your doctor," he told him. "How do you feel?"

"I'm doing fine, dad," he answered.

"Are you sure?" he asked him.

Kousei nodded.

After that, his eyes drooped down and he went to sleep.

* * *

"Your names are Dr. Lee and Dr. Gareth, right?" Arima Sui asked the two doctors near their offices.

Both of them looked at him. "Dr. Brown told me that he met you before in a conference."

"Yes," he smiled at them. "I'm Dr. Arima Sui."

"What do you want?" Dr. Gareth asked him.

"I'm not a doctor here but my son's son is in deep danger," he told them. "I want to know if you diagnosed Kousei correctly."

"You want to see Arima Kousei's CT Scan and MRI?" Dr. Lee asked him.

"Yes. I want to see his MRI after he was given surgery on his head," he told them. "Who operated on him?"

"Dr. Fuji Daisuke's the one that gave him surgery. He was diagnosed in Manhattan Medical Center," he explained to him.

He was given a copy of the CT Scans and MRI after that. "Thanks."

* * *

Both of them had left to find their boss and when they found him, Dr. Gareth asked if they need to do another MRI for Kousei Arima in the laboratory of the hospital.

"We will only do that after his fever has gone down a bit. We'll wait until tomorrow," he informed them.

"Understood, sir," Dr. Gareth replied. "I'll do that, then."

"Have you already given him IV antibiotics?" Dr. Brown asked him. "He needs that medication."

"We told a nurse to do it," Dr. Lee replied to him. "As we have heard, he's sleeping as of this moment."

"That's fine for now. I'm going to talk and have a chat with his grandpa as we didn't see each other for so long. I heard he learned about his grandson's condition," he said as he step out of the laboratory.

* * *

**A/n: Thank you for supporting this fanfiction! I do hope you give me constructive feedback!****｡‿｡**


	8. Chapter Seven: Why is Everything Gray?

**Disclaimer: Your Lie In April isn't mine. They do belong to their respective author. What's mine were only my own characters. Thank you! **

* * *

The next day, Kousei began whimpering inside the ICU until he began screaming in pain again. His head was throbbing so badly and his breathing began to be too shallow. He tried his best to breathe but he just can't as something deep on his throat had been stopping him to breathe easily. The nurses stationed near him immediately called for his doctors to help him after they saw his current condition.

Dr. Lee and Dr. Gareth entered his room to check him and more so, they needed to hold him down as he's having seizures again. Doctor Gareth injected anti-seizure medicine onto his patient quickly.

They waited for it to stop after they put towel over his mouth. When it stopped, they took some blood to test it out. Both doctors had to stay strong for the sake of all their sick patients. It wasn't just Kousei whom they're treating after all.

A few days later, they found out that he still have a lot of cancer cells in his body and he's not responding well to chemotherapy which means, he would need to keep drinking stronger medicines. His fever had gone down and his low white blood cells recovered after three days in the ICU. He was soon moved inside his large room in the VIP Ward.

* * *

The next day, his doctors took another scan of his head inside the MRI. It showed the tumor that his surgeon wasn't able to remove and after that, there seemed to be another strange tumor growing on his brain that's located on the frontal lobe.

"Can we not really remove the tumor?" Dr. Lee asked. "All of it?"

"I think the tumor that was left inside him actually shrunk after he kept on taking the chemotherapy pills and radiation therapy, Dr. Lee," he told her. "Even so, look at this new mass of cells at his right brain. I think a new tumor's growing."

"That's definitely dangerous," Dr. Lee agreed with him. "It looks small but it's hurting his frontal lobe."

"The cancer cells in his body became immune to the chemotherapy pills we're giving him. We have to move to something more powerful but it will have a lot of nasty side effects," he answered them. "We'll have to stop giving him radiation therapy and give him stronger chemotherapy."

"Are you sure about it?" she asked him. "The boy may not be able to carry the pain it will give him. He's very exhausted."

"I'm sure about it," he answered her. "It has to be removed via surgery."

* * *

Arima Kousei was asleep on his bed when Dr. Gareth had informed his father about his current situation. As always, Takahiko wanted to keep things in secret and so, he closed the door of his son's room while he was talking to his oncologist. It does hurt a lot but he had to accept that his son needed another dangerous surgery.

"There's another tumor growing on your son's brain, sir," he told him. "It has to be removed before it affects your son's vision."

"_How did..._," he cried out. "Why did another tumor grew out of his brain?"

"We're still investigating about that sir, but we suspect that it was due to his over exposure to the radiation we're giving him as treatment sir," he answered him. "We have chosen to finally end it and give your son stronger chemotherapy pills."

Takahiko clutched the doctor's collar tightly due to his increasing anger that the radiation therapy they gave him had made another tumor that had been making his son suffer. As much as he wanted to punch the doctor in front of him and his fists were itching to throw it on him, he controlled his anger.

"He'll survive, right?" he cried out to him. "I can't bear seeing my son suffering so much."

"Forgive me, sir," he told him. "We can't immediately assure you that your son would return as what he was before. We'll do our best to save him."

"Thank you!" he sobbed. "I love my son so much!"

* * *

The next day, Kousei was feeling so groggy. His world was just too blurry that he can't seem to see any colors at all. To him, everything was black and white.

"Dad!" he cried out. "Dad!"

"Son, what's wrong?" Takahiko asked. "Are you alright?"

"Dad, what's wrong with my eyes?" Kousei asked him. "_Why... Why is everything gray?_"

"Son, go to sleep," he told him. "Your eyesight will soon go back to normal, okay?"

Kousei can't even imagine how much his body was torturing him. "What's wrong with me?"

"_You...,_" Takahiko don't even know if he has to tell him but he knew he had to tell him. It wasn't his body that has a problem after all. It's his son's body that's in dire situation. "Another tumor grew in front of your brain. It's the reason why your eyesight looked strange right now. It will be removed today and be rest assured, you'll recover."

Kousei felt really hurt by that news but instead of feeling too much fear, he knew he had to be brave to face it.

"I'll recover, dad," he promised him while his tears cascade down his eyes. "I don't want my life to end, yet."

* * *

As much as Kousei doesn't want to have another surgery to remove the tumor out of his brain, he understood that he had to receive it. He's afraid but he's still happy even if he's in that situation since his father had expressed a lot of his support to him. He appreciated it so much that he was so thankful for his father that he never left him alone.

At the time he was already inside the operating room, Takahiko remained outside and just watched the surgeons do their jobs out. Even with the small window from the double doors of the operating room, he was able to observe that they placed a breathing mask on his son's nose.

Kousei quickly went to sleep after that. Blood bags hang on all sides around the doctors and at his son who's lying on the operating table.

Seto Hiroko and Arima Sui arrived hours after the operation began.

Meanwhile, they were able to see that Takahiko was too exhausted and worried. They're anxious as well but they don't really know how much pain he's experiencing. It was his son who's inside the operating room after all.

To appease his pain, Arima Sui gave his troubled son some water. "The doctors here are professionals in their field, Takahiko. Your son will get out from it safe and sound."

"I lost my wife," he told him. "I never expected to experience the same pain I had again when she was the one who was in the hospital."

"Kousei's going to be safe." Hiroko gripped his white blouse tight. "We can't lose him."

* * *

A few more minutes later, Dr. Matthew Fuji, an American- Japanese doctor went out of the operating room to talk to Takahiko and to his patient's family who were waiting for the news to come out. He's still in his blue scrubs and so, they immediately knew that he was the one who operated on his son.

"Are you all Kousei's family?" he asked them. "I need to talk only to his immediate family."

"Yes, we are," Takahiko answered him. "You're Kousei's surgeon, right?"

"I am, sir," he told them. "The patient, Mr. Arima Kousei, is safe and sound. He's resting inside the room for a while and would be brought back to his room."

Takahiko was still very worried. "Have you already removed the tumors on his head, doctor?"

"Yes, we do, sir," he answered him. "We were able to remove the one inch brain tumor on his head."

"Thank you, doctor," he told him. "Thank you for saving him."

"We'd still need to keep observing him as the first tumor on his brain may be slowly getting smaller now but still, the tumor is still there," he informed him. "You can talk to Kousei's oncologist if you have any other questions."

Takahiko hugged Sui tightly. He was just so happy that his son had got out of the operating room successfully. "My son's safe. He's still with me."

"I told you that your son will survive," Sui told his son with a huge smile on his face. "You may have to wait for a few hours though. Kousei may wake up tomorrow."

"I'm ready to wait," he told him."I'm just so happy that he survived another surgery!"

"Dr. Brown and Dr. Gareth will be informing you more about your son's condition," Dr. Matthew told him.

* * *

**A/n: I hope you like my fanfiction! Please do review my fanfiction! Thank you!**


	9. Chapter Eight: Painful Truth

**Disclaimer: Your Lie In April and its characters belong to its rightful owner but my own characters are mine. No plagiarism!**

* * *

Arima Kousei woke up feeling a bit heavy and his eyesight seemed to have returned to normal but as he slowly become conscious, he does seem to have felt a bit out of place. He was discharged from the hospital that night after he weren't in any more danger and he can stay as an outpatient again. His head aches disappeared and his fever had gone down, too. Dr. Brown reminded him inside his room that he must take his pills seriously. "You must know that you are still very sick. Even more, you have to keep on going here every week for radiation therapy."

Kousei understood. "Can I go back to school?"

Dr. Brown looked at Takahiko and Dr. Arima Sui. "He wants to go back?"

"He really wants to play his piano with an audience again. He miss his old life before he had cancer," Takahiko explained to him.

"I think he can next week," Dr. Brown answered. "Make sure that he will keep drinking his medicines, sir."

Kousei's eyes brightened. "Thank you, doctor!"

"It will also be good if he shows up for rehabilitation," Dr. Brown told them. "He's required to have it."

* * *

A week later, the whole Piano Department was actually surprised to see the prodigy, Arima Kousei return back to school. He still can't walk that much but he appeared standing up and with a beanie on his head. His two best friends in Juilliard quickly welcomed him back. He was looking through his locker at that time when Catherine and Nathaniel went closer to him.

"Are you alright, now?" Catherine asked. "How are you?"

"I'm an outpatient. I'm still sick, though. I just finished talking to the Dean and other important people today," he answered them. "I won't be able to play the piano intensely and almost every day unlike when I was completely healthy. They moved me to tutorial sessions. I can't study with a room with a lot of people anymore."

Nathaniel grinned. "You're free every lunch, right?"

"Yes. I am," he told them. After a while, he already got the book he was actually looking for. "Tell Maestro Alessandro that I'm dropping his subject. My doctors told me that I can't work with a lot of people."

He walked away and went to his private room in his school. He would be tutored by his original mentor for now.Seto Hiroko got herself in Juilliard Music School. "Welcome back."

She's wearing a black casual clothes while Kousei is wearing his uniform, of course.The room was disinfected and with only the piano and seat at the center.

"So, what will I study for today?" he asked. "What will I do for today?"

"I want this to be a part of your rehabilitation, too. So, I want to check if your cancer didn't affect your musical ability," she told him. "Play Do- Re- Mi."

Kousei laid his hands on the keys and he easily got the tones correctly.

"I won't advance to complicated ones for now," she told him. "You just got out of the hospital and you missed a lot of piano competitions and exams this year. You'll be repeating them, too."

Kousei had just played pieces and studied musical pieces composed by Chopin and Mozart for weeks.

* * *

Catherine and Nathaniel never missed to accompany Kousei to eat at lunch times at the cafeteria inside their school for a few weeks until they had noticed that something was wrong with him. Arima Kousei's obviously exhausted, his breathing's very labored and heavy, most of all, he had lost so much weight. They were all eating spaghetti at the time when they watched Kousei drink his pills after he finished his meal.

Nathaniel was also able to observe that his immigrant friend's wearing a beanie and it looks like he's going bald again.

"What are those pills for?" he asked him.

"Anti-seizure," he answered them, glumly.

"Are you still taking chemotherapy pills?" Catherine asked him.

"Yes, I do at home. Dad gives me the other pills. I always feel horrible after drinking them. Radiation therapy is every week," he answered them. "I'm still sick."

"You lost your hair. Are you really alright?" Nathaniel observed while playing with his straw.

Kousei held his blue bag beside him and stood up after he was severely hurt because of what his friend spoke. He wondered why he felt so sensitive with that fact. "I'm sick."

Catherine looked at Nathaniel unbelievably so much after Kousei left. "Kousei does have cancer and you ask him about his hair?"

"What's wrong with that?" Nathaniel asked her.

"Most cancer patients hate their heads!" Catherine shouted at him. "You have to apologize."

"You seem like you understand him more than me," he told her as they stand up and go to their classroom.

"I lost my five year old sister when I was fifteen due to leukemia," she answered him.

* * *

Seto Hiroko found Kousei crying inside his tutorial room on his piano in which he hasn't opened up yet the lid. "What's wrong, Kousei?"

Kousei looked away. "Will I ever grow back my hair again?"

She smiled at him. "Did someone made fun of you because of your disease?"

"No," he answered her. "I easily got hurt when Nathaniel asked me about it."

Seto Hiroko understood. "He didn't mean to hurt you. You're his friend. It maybe his first time to have a friend like you."

"My life totally changed after I was diagnosed with cancer, Seto-san," he told her. "Will it return to the old days, soon?"

"Kousei, you can't wallow on the past, okay?" she advised him. "You'll get better soon."

"I want to go home," he told her. "I'm not feeling well."

* * *

As she noticed that Kousei seemed lightheaded, she quickly sent him at the clinic.

"I'm feeling dizzy," he said after lying down on the bed. His heart was racing so hard and he's sweating so much. "I feel so bad!"

"Go to sleep. I'm calling your father to pick you up," she said to him as she pick up her phone. "You can't go home on your own."

"Thank you, Seto Hiroko- san," he said as he close his eyes to go to sleep.

* * *

Moments later, when he opened his eyes, he found his father in front of him already. Behind him is Nathaniel.

"I'm sorry," he told Kousei. "I apologize to whatever I said back at lunch."

"It's not you," he smiled. "I just hate myself.".

* * *

When they got back home, Kousei didn't even change his clothes. He just took his shoes away and laid immediately on his bed. "Dad. Do you have my pain medicines?"

His father looked at him worriedly. "Why do you need it?"

"My body's aching so hard," he answered him.

His father gave it to him and he also gave him water. He drank it all. "Dr. Florence will be here tomorrow. You can talk to her whatever you feel."

Takahiko closed the lights of his room after he placed the blanket over his body. After he closed his door, he heard his son crying under the blankets.

* * *

The next day, when he was about to wake him up for him to go back to school, he found his son already awake but he seemed so pale and he's got dried tears. "What's wrong, son?"

"I don't want to go back to school," he cried bitterly.

"When you're in the hospital, you keep asking that you want to go to school but now, you don't want to?" he asked him.

"I don't want to go! I thought that if I go back, I'd feel the same way I am again like before but I felt more miserable. I knew that I'm too sick! I feel uncomfortable now!" he wailed. He turned his back from him and asked his father, "Please get out, dad. Let me rest."

Takahiko took a deep breath and after he went outside his room, he found Seto Hiroko and Dr. Florence outside Kousei's room.

"Kousei seemed depressed," he told them. "Talk to him, doctor."

* * *

_A few moments later... _

"He's already asleep. I gave him a dose of sleeping pill. He's deeply asleep now," Dr. Florence told

"I hate seeing him like this," cried Takahiko. "I hate seeing my son afraid for his life."

"He's going to be fine, Takahiko," Seto Hiroko assured him.

"Did he say anything to you before you gave him sleeping pills?" Takahiko asked him.

"He just wants to go to sleep. He tried his best last night but he couldn't. He was panicking all night long," Dr. Florence told him. "That's what he complained to me. I gave him a calming medicine, too."

* * *

A few hours later, Kousei woke up again. He doesn't actually feel fine at all. It wasn't his cancer that's affecting him now. Depression was settling inside him and he was too powerless to go against it. He couldn't even say it to his father.

"How do you feel now, son?" his father asked him.

"I'm feeling better," he whimpered. "What time is it, dad?"

"It's nine o'clock in the morning," he honestly told him.

"Sorry for saying I don't want to go to school. I want to go. It's just that..." Kousei's tears fall from his eyes. He stood up and went to the bathroom. He vomited all he ate last night. His father followed him and found his son feeling so fatigued and tired while he's sitting on the floor of the bathroom. He's awake, though. "I'm so tired, dad."

"Come on, let's clean you up," he said to his son as he carry him on the bath tub. He took his shirt and shorts off and he slowly cleaned his body with soap and a shower.

"I'm too tired that I can't even clean myself," he cried.

"You'll be fine. Just think you will," he told him.

* * *

"He's absent for two days in a row," Catherine told Nathaniel while they are walking the street to go to Kousei's home.

"I wonder how he is." Nathaniel looked down. Both of them are wearing brown, winter clothes.

"I heard Seto Hiroko-san decided to tutor him by herself at home. That doesn't mean he is absent for two days," Nathaniel informed her.

"You're acting as if you don't care," she said to him.

"I care! It's just that, I am afraid to lose a great friend like him! He's changed a lot!" cried Nathaniel. "The cancer tortures him! Father even said that I stay away or I might cry over a tomb or urn."

"Sorry. Let's just walk?" Catherine asked him.

"Yes," he said as he dry his tears.

* * *

When they came around Kousei's condominium, they rang the bell and Seto Hiroko's the one that opened up the black door. "You came at the right time. Kousei will be delighted to see you."

Both of them entered. Kousei's sitting on the couch. He actually feels better already but he's still not well. "I didn't know you will visit me. I'm happy to see you."

"How are you, Kousei?" Nathaniel asked.

"I feel better," he answered. "Chemotherapy's working again."

Both of them smiled since his answer relieved them even so, they were actually still not that relieved because they already noticed that he'd become thinner than the last time they saw him. "So, when are you going back in Juilliard?"

Kousei looked down. "Due to my sickness, I can't finish school this year. They decided that I must focus on recovering and making sure I survive cancer. My cancer is able to actually respond to stronger chemotherapy pills but it exhausts me faster than my old medicines. I have to go back in the hospital. My doctors assured me that I have a huge chance of surviving. Even so, I need to focus on that first."

"Our friendship won't be severed, okay?" Catherine told him. "You're an important friend to us."

"I need you and my friends in Japan," he told them. "I didn't like to stay in the hospital but I'll be there to hopefully recover."

"You're not crying," Catherine spoke up. "Why aren't you crying?"

"I don't want to cry. I always cried in the past," Kousei said to her. "I'm not afraid of death, anymore."

Catherine sat on the blue couch in front of him worriedly after he said that to him. "You can't lie that you are not afraid. I've known you for a year and I know you. You're an open book. You're easily read by people around you. You are afraid."

Kousei stared at her, to Nathaniel, Seto Hiroko, her husband, his father and grandpa. "I would get more than five years back, right?"

Takahiko went close to him. Tears fall down his eyes. He held Kousei's hands and they both began crying.

* * *

**A/n: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this new chapter! Please review if you liked my fanfiction! Arigatou Gozaimasu!**


	10. Chapter Nine: Complications

**Disclaimer: Your Lie In April/Shigatsu Wa Kimi No Uso and its characters aren't mine but my original characters are mine. Thank You!**

**A/n: Hoping you review my fanfiction! The first draft is available on Wattpad. :)**

* * *

A few more days again after he had been out of the hospital, Kousei was brought back with an ambulance since he fainted before he got on the car of his father but he's a bit conscious after he fell down. It shocked Arima Sui and Takahiko, of course. A few minutes in the Emergency Room, Takahiko found his son being brought in his room with Kousei, still unconscious. The doctors had already put him in IV Fluids.

Half an hour later, Dr. Brown faced the two closest family members. "Your son needs urgent surgery. It seemed he had a blood clot on his brain and it's about to pop. We have to get it out of his brain."

"What?" Takahiko asked him. "How did he get that?"

"We'll know after we had the surgery, sir," he told them.

* * *

Kousei had his surgery inside the Operating Room for two hours. While he's inside, the surgeons had quickly drained out the aneurysm he suddenly developed. It didn't show for months after he had his fever months ago. Dr. Brown is also inside, assisting the hospital's chief surgeon.

"Do you think his brain cancer metastasized?" Dr. Edward Ross asked him.

"It will be hard to tell them if it is," he answered him while Dr. Edward just took off all of the blood clot out of Kousei's brain using a large injection.

"It's difficult treating cancer patients," Dr. Edward told him. "Why choose oncology, anyway?"

"You're a twenty-seven-year-old golden-haired surgeon who likes to gossip while there's a patient in front of you," Dr. Brown said while he took the injection after Edward handed it to him.

"I just think treating cancer patients means I would have a more meaningful life. I grew up in a very rich family. They are mostly business men but I don't like that. I surprised them when I said I wanted to be a doctor and not to be an heir of a small company," he answered him. "They were happy with my choice."

"Small, huh?" he smiled while he is stitching Kousei's head and closing it up.

"It's just a small shoe company," he answered him.

* * *

Arima Kousei spent a day unconscious on his hospital bed and when he opened his eyes, he was confused where he is.

Takahiko already approached him at the time he regained consciousness and his awakening gave him relief that he will be able to be with his son for much longer. He didn't speak yet at that time since he was too blank. Kousei just held his father's hand and looked at his father's teary eyes. After that, his father called his doctors to come inside his room.

When they went inside, they quickly checked him and they didn't ask questions to him yet. They took some more blood tests after that.

"We'll check for the reason why he developed aneurysm on his brain, sir," Dr. Lee told him. "For now, we'll keep up in giving him anticoagulants to prevent him from having blood clots all over again."

Kousei's eyes shut down again after the medicines given to him take effect. He tried to keep himself awake but without ado, he was back asleep.

* * *

Arima Kousei slowly opened his eyes on his bed the next day.He looked around and after a few minutes, he knew that he is back in his room. His father is also sleeping on his right side. His father woke up, too. When he saw that his son is finally awake, he smiled at him.

"How are you feeling?"

"My head feels heavy and itchy."

"You just had an operation for aneurysm yesterday. You woke up hours after you had it yesterday but it seems, you were not aware of your surroundings. You just fell asleep again after your doctors checked on you."

"I'm sorry for making you worry, dad."

Tears automatically went out of his eyes, once again and so, to help his emotions calm down, his father held his hand to comfort him. His psychologist had also explained to him that due to cancer, his son is acting like not himself. His son is afraid and scared. He also knows that he might not survive cancer.

"We already finished the investigation why your son had a blood clot," Dr. Gareth told him. "We thought of it that your son might have metastasis but after a few more investigation, we luckily ruled it out. Your son is heavily dehydrated and it caused his brain to have a blood clot on his brain."

He looked at his weak son on his bed who's struggling to stay awake. He's hooked up on his IVs and heart monitor as always.

"I just need to keep giving him water, right?" Takahiko asked them.

"Yes, sir," Dr. Gareth answered him. "He needed to keep hydrating himself."

When they left, he sat at his son's right side to talk to him. "Why aren't you saying anything to me? Why didn't you say that you do feel dehydrated?"

"I just didn't feel that way, dad," Kousei told him. "I thought I'm fine."

"How many times do you drink water?" he asked him. "Be honest with me."

Kousei swallowed. "I drink water only when I'm taking my pills."

"Chemotherapy dehydrates you and so, you need to be extra careful," Takahiko reminded him. "Son, I don't want anything bad to happen to you, so, please, don't stop me if I give you water eight times a day, okay?"

"It tastes like metal to me, dad," he informed him as tears cascade down his eyes. "I hate drinking those but I have to since it keeps me alive, at least."

"Chemotherapy distracts your taste buds. I also noticed that you're not eating," Takahiko said to him as he comfort his son. "You have to eat."

"Leave me alone, please!" Kousei demanded while he's on his bed. "Leave me alone, Hiroko- san! I don't want to eat, drink or stay alive anymore! I hate waking up!"

"You need to drink your pills, Kousei." Seto Hiroko told him. "You need to eat."

"I have no appetite, Seto-san," he told him. "I'm full. I'm not hungry."

"You haven't eaten all morning, Kousei," Seto Hiroko reminded him.

Kousei stared at her and at the cooked fish fillet and rice on the table attached on his bed. If he feels healthy, he could have eaten it already but since he feels so unwell, he stopped himself.What he wants is to sleep, not eat."I'll eat it later."

"Kousei, tell me," she spoke gently. "What are you feeling right now?"

"My stomach is aching," he told her. "I can't eat."

Seto Hiroko understood. "Go to sleep. I'll tell your doctors about what you feel right now."

"Thank you, Seto-san," he told her as he drift to sleep. She covered him with his blanket and took his food back in the refrigerator for a while. After that, she reported his stomach ache to his doctors. They recommended to give him tea and some wet food for a while.

* * *

He improved after a few weeks and he was out of the hospital soon. His father and grandfather decided to go back in Japan after Kousei's health improved and the cancer cells were slowly disappearing. Arima Sui wanted him to be comfortable at home but due to his popularity in Japan, they decided to bring Dr. Florence, hired a bodyguard, and a male, personal nurse for him. He said his goodbye to Catherine and Nathaniel in the airport.

"I'll return back, don't worry," he told them. "Good bye for now."

"I hope your health improves more and you won't be bothered by your sickness again," Catherine told him. "Promise us that you'll come back."

"Pray for me," he asked them.

"We will, Kousei. Promise," Nathaniel assured him. "I'll pray for you."

The airport soon called the passengers for the 7:00 pm flight to Japan. He did fear that he might have seizures at the flight but his doctors assured him that since his health did improve a lot and the tumor left in his head was slowly disappearing, he would have little chance to get seizures. He also wished that when they return back in Japan, he would be able to rest for long as he doesn't need to think for school and other musical recitals he had before his sickness.

He entered it with his father and grandfather, followed by Dr. Florence, his personal nurse and bodyguard. Seto Hiroko and her family decided to stay behind since they have jobs in the US.

He sat at his father's left side near the airplane's window.

"Are you okay, son?" Takahiko asked him.

Kousei didn't need to use his beanie anymore as he grew his hair back after a few weeks after his doctors discharged him. "I'm fine, dad."

* * *

At the time they had reached Japan, as expected, there will be Japanese media all over the place to document his early return. They also seemed to have learned of his sickness as he heard some journalists and reporters asking him if he really suffered from brain cancer. His bodyguard, Kristoffer Grahams, quickly shielded him from them and he was truly able to do it due to his large build. His father and grandfather soon begged them to leave Kousei alone.

They confirmed the truth about the rumors that Kousei was diagnosed with brain cancer at the middle of his school year and he is forced to drop it for a while. He will return in Juilliard School after a few months. Kristoffer took Kousei in a private room in the airport with Dr. Florence and his nurse soon.

Of course, his nurse quickly asked him, "Are you okay?"

His name is Yaichi Yurinosuke. He does have brown eyes and fair skin. He realized that Kousei's so dizzy and nauseous after he examined him. He quickly took Kousei's medicines and gave it to him in which Kousei received and swallowed willingly. He closed his eyes and went to sleep. It was a big shock to him when he found himself being wheeled to go to his father's car in the parking lot when he woke up.

"What? What happened?" he asked them. "What happened to me?"

"You have nothing to worry about, okay?" Takahiko told him. "You need rest. Stay asleep for now."

The truth is, he collapsed after a few minutes inside the private room just after he opened his eyes and stood up.

* * *

**A/n: Hope you like it! Don't forget to vote and comment! :)**


	11. Chapter Ten: Tsubaki's Concern

**A/n: I hope you like my fanfiction! This fanfiction is in Wattpad, too! Hope you check it out there. My account there is @rdcastillo24.**

**Disclaimer: Your Lie In April isn't mine. My original characters are the only things I own here. Thank you!*****Please leave a bit of a review if you liked it! Thank you! **

* * *

Tsubaki Sawabe and Watari Ryota had heard from their friends that Kousei had already returned from USA and so, both of them decided to visit him in his home three weeks later.

They had been so busy in their sport clubs and study for three weeks.

When they visited Kousei's home, both of them found out that he's having a bad time.

Ever since they had returned, Kousei only spent his time sleeping on his bed feeling so nasty and bad.

"You can't visit him in his room, yet," Takahiko answered them. "He doesn't take anyone except me in his room."

"Can I at least go and peek?" Tsubaki asked him. "We really miss him."

"Go. He might accept you," Takahiko told her. "You're his girlfriend."

Kousei sat up on his bed again.

He's given IV drips due to it that he had become too dehydrated. He can't even drink water due to the metallic taste that his taste buds are giving him.

Tsubaki peeked and saw Kousei awake on his bed but without his glasses. His face was so pale while his lips were dry and cracked. She entered his room slowly and noticed that Kousei closed his eyes and laid back down to sleep. He didn't even notice that Tsubaki entered his room.

Kousei's nurse entered his patient's room.

after him and he was surprised to see someone else attending to his patient. "Who are you?"

Tsubaki stared at him and scrutinized him. After that, she knew what he was to Kousei after knowing that he's wearing a nurse's uniform. More on, he looks like a lot more as a caregiver.

"I'm his girlfriend. I'm Tsubaki Sawabe," she introduced herself to him. "How is he?"

"Kousei hasn't shown any improvement ever since he returned back here in Japan. He kept on sleeping," he answered her. "His father is already thinking that the flight could have stressed him too much and he would need to return back in a hospital."

While they are talking, Kousei opened his eyes and groaned in pain. "Do you have my pain relievers, Yurinosuke-san?"

Tsubaki Sawabe couldn't help but cry after she heard it from him. His nurse went closer to him and checked his temperature. He was absolutely shocked to know that Kousei was having fever and his breathing was very ragged. He knew that he needs to report it to his father.

"Stay here. Hold his hand," he told her. "He might need you right now."

Tsubaki sat on Kousei's bed and she held Kousei's hands. By just holding his hands, Kousei knew who's holding them that made him cry.

"Tsubaki...," he cried.

Tsubaki assured him, "I'm here. Don't be afraid. I'm here."

Kousei smiled in happiness and so, he closed his eyes again.

* * *

Ten minutes later, his grandfather checked the beating of his heart and his grandson's breathing.

He sighed in relief as the results were normal.

There was nothing for them to fear.

"He's just very tired. Also, give him his medicine for his pain," he told his son. "Two weeks from now, if he doesn't improve by then, we will go back in New York by an air ambulance."

Even so, he still took a blood sample he could look under a microscope.

* * *

"How is he?" Watari asked her two days after they last visited him.

They were walking back in their homes at that time after their practice in their sport clubs. The sun is also going down at that time already.

"Sick," Tsubaki told him. "His grandpa is thinking that they should return to New York if Kousei doesn't improve."

Watari held her hand and asked her, "Do you really like Kousei?"

Tsubaki looked at him in surprise. "I love him. He had been a friend of mine since we were kids. Kaori told him the truth about me in her letter to him. She would want me to stay with him."

Watari looked down. He's still sad that his best friend is suffering from a disease. More on, cancer. "Let's visit him again this Saturday?"

"Right," she told him. "Kousei might be happy that we'll be with him."

* * *

"Don't bother him too much, okay?" Dr. Florence warned them at the dining room. "I just checked on him. He's emotionally stable but his body's still weak. Let him sleep, okay?"

Watari Ryota and Tsubaki Sawabe thanked her soon. Both of them walked slowly at the staircase and when they finally reached the second floor, Tsubaki gently opened Kousei's door. His nurse was sitting beside him and it seems, he had also fallen asleep.Both of them went near Kousei's bed where they found out that he does have a nasal cannula on his nose.

Tsubaki hugged Watari after seeing Kousei who started to resemble the worse days of Kaori.

The natural shine on his hair is gone.

He's losing hair again.

"He won't leave us like Kaori, right?" cried Tsubaki. "I don't want to lose the person that's very important to me!"

Watari Ryota pitied his friend. "He would want to live. He will survive."

Kousei slowly opened his eyes when he heard their voices

"Tsubaki?" he whimpered. "Watari?"

* * *

**A/n: I know. Short.Even so, I hope you like it!Don't forget to comment! **


	12. Chapter Eleven: Hope

**Disclaimer: Your Lie In April and its characters are not mine. They belong solely to their original creator. OCs belong to me. Thank you!**

**A/n: If you like this chapter, I hope you review! Thank you! **

* * *

Arima Kousei opened his eyes slightly that night. His room was only lit by a lamp. He can't breathe well, yet. He's still filled with pain. "Why are you here?"

Watari Ryota stopped him from sitting and sat at the chair beside his bed. "Why don't you keep lying down, dude?"

Since they suddenly walked in without knocking at all, Kousei's nurse woke up when he became aware that Tsubaki was once again inside Kousei's room that early morning, he gave his chair to her. Tsubaki sat on it and thanked him.

"Are you okay, Kousei?" his nurse asked him. "You look pale right now."

Kousei laid down his bed, again. "I need my pain relievers."

His nurse nodded. "Alright."

Kousei smiled joyfully when his friends visited him again. Most especially, Tsubaki Sawabe.

His nurse opened his medicine cabinet to look for his pain reliever. While his nurse was looking for it, Kousei's struggling to stay awake. Tsubaki and Watari watched his nurse look for his anti-pain medicine but after they got to stare at the contents inside the cabinet, the two of them were so surprised by how many bottles of liquid medicines and set of pills that Kousei had to take almost every day. He's also given more medicine through a bag of fluids and a needle is attached on his vein.

At the time Tsubaki stared at Kousei, she realized that her boyfriend became half-asleep while waiting for his pain reliever. His nurse slowly walked closer to a table inside his room and poured water after he had already taken three pills out from his cabinet. His body was still recovering from all the radiation he received when he was in the hospital in the USA but his doctors allowed home medication instead to help him relax.

"Kousei's still very weak. He was not this weak when he left the US, though," Nurse Yurinosuke told them. "We believe that Kousei became so weak due to the journey back home."

He gave the pill slowly to him directly on his mouth and helped him swallow it by massaging his tight throat. After he drank his pills, Kousei fell totally asleep again. Tsubaki covered him with his thick, white blankets. His nurse took his temperature under his right armpit. After the thermometer beeped, he took it off. "The IV Antibiotics seemed to have had an effect. It helped lower his body temperature."

"What's your name? I haven't yet taken your name," Tsubaki asked Kousei's nurse. "It will be good if I know your name."

"My name's Yaichi Yurinosuke. You can call me Yaichi," he told them.

Slowly, he stood up again to go near a CD Player. "Is it alright if I play classical piano and violin pieces? He was always asking me to play it whenever he rests."

"That's fine. Kousei loves Classical Music," Tsubaki answered. "It calms him down."

"Great," he smiled. He placed a Chopin CD in a cd player and the music started quickly.

...

When Kousei opened his eyes again, it was just at the time that the music from the cd player ended. He feels a bit better at that time. He noticed that there's no one inside his room.

"Dad? Watari? Tsubaki? Yaichi? Grandpa?"

He took off his nasal cannula even he felt a bit heavy after he did that. He grabbed his IV stand and left his bed. When he got out, he noticed that there's actually a long staircase and he wondered if he can actually go down.

"Dad? Anyone?"

He's lightheaded.

After a few minutes, he realized he doesn't have his glasses that's why all of his surroundings were blurry. He was about to carry his IV stand with him when his father saw him standing in the small hallway of the second floor.

"What are you doing? Why aren't you on your bed?" he asked him as he leads his son back on his bed. "What made you stand up?"

"I woke up without anyone inside my room," he answered him. "I was worried."

He touched his neck to check his temperature. "Do you not feel any pain at all?"

"The medicine worked," he answered him. "It's working, dad. I hope it continues to work wonderfully. I want to return to my old world, soon."

That news made him happy. If he improves after a few months, he will be able to be back on his school again and continue his career. It will be a bit hard for him already but there were so many people waiting for his return and by the look of his son who was able to smile again, he knew that Kousei will survive his fight against cancer. As his son return on his bed and sit on it, Takahiko asked him, "Are you hungry? What do you want to eat?"

"I'll take bread, dad," Kousei answered him. "That will be enough."

A few seconds later, Kousei ate his breakfast and drank water. His grandfather entered his room. He exclaimed with such happiness when he saw him eating bread without Takahiko's help. "You're looking fine, Kousei! You're gaining color on your skin again."

He kept on eating bread at that time. "I feel like I haven't eaten for months, grandpa."

The two of them seemed very happy that it truly empowers them. Kousei's body was finally responding to treatment and it was his smile that gave them hope that the boy who's too important to them won't leave them.

* * *

**A/n: Hoping you like this book! Leave out comments if you want! Thanks! :)**


End file.
